


Incidental Consequences of a Daily Routine

by lindsey_grissom



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-18
Updated: 2009-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsey_grissom/pseuds/lindsey_grissom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There's a way to do it, you know...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Incidental Consequences of a Daily Routine

"I always have trouble turning it on." He looks at her; tongue poking out between her teeth as she concentrates, one hand stroking up and down.

"There's a way to do it, you know." Her hand slides from front to back, fingers ghosting across its length. Feeling, searching. He bites back a groan.

"Captain Thrace showed me on New Caprica." He should probably say something, anything, because he isn't ignoring her, not really. But her tongue has switched to licking her lip when her teeth have finished biting. Her lips swelling red and glistening he watches her hands to distract himself and chokes down the moan of her name.

"A ha! Got it." And she has, her smile triumphant and lighting her face. Her eyes dark and glowing. Maybe it's his mind playing tricks but he thinks there's something glinting in those depths. He sighs low as she disappears into the Head, shifting in his seat and adjusting the file on his lap. For the first time in his life, Bill Adama wishes he was a vibrating toothbrush.


End file.
